Out Of Characterness Rocks!
by NADZ144
Summary: ONE SHOT. ZxOC. Amaya Cross loves to annoy Zero and a sudden epiphany made her act a little weird around Zero. Kinda like that... Gah! I suck at summary, read and review please! rated K just to be safe.


Hi, my name is Amaya Cross. Unlike any other girls in Cross Academy, I enjoy pissing off Zero Kiryuu, teachers, night class students, pretty much everyone, but mostly Zero. I like it when he looked like he was about to choke me but can't because I'm a girl; I'm pretty much human and also the Headmaster's niece. Yes, the airhead has a family, and thank god we are nothing alike. But I owe him a lot, since he took me in since I was uh… I forgot. Who cares?

I never truly piss people off, it is more to annoy than any other. Because in the end, they would never truly hate me. What can I say? I'm so lovable. Lol.

And yes, I do know that the Night Class students are vampires. I'm the Airhead's niece, of course I know!

So that is why I am appointed as one of the school's guardian-slash-prefects-slash-disciplinary-committee-slash-whatever. And this is also why I am standing on the rooftop of the school building. With Zero. Who's ignoring me. Not that ever works.

"Awww... is zweewo wowwied awout Yuki?" I said in the best baby talk I could manage. I don't know how. I never did it before. He turned and gave me the annoyed look. Yeah, him ignoring me part never works. Because it usually never lasts that long.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" he grumbled, the annoyed expression he always wore oh so much around me displayed on his perfect face. Wait. Perfect? WTF?

As you can see, Yuki's not here. She's off patrolling. Zero's off to continue glaring at the Night Class's direction. I was supposed to patrol too but obviously annoying Zero is more fun than patrolling. Before, I had a little bit conflict, two sides of me argued inside my head. The obedient, moral-ish side of me versus the lazy and fun loving part.

Obvious the lazy and fun loving part won.

"Good point. But I'm not." I said nonchalantly. Then it started to get hot and uncomfortable. I looked down at my uniform.

I had the stupid jacket or blazer thingy on, and the tie still perfectly in place. No wonder it felt hot. I took the blazer off, slightly feeling better. But it's not enough.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Are you kidding me? It's freaking hot here." I said as I untie my tie. I threw it to the ground with the blazer. That's not enough either. I unbuttoned the first two button of my shirt, careful not to expose my barely there chest.

"Oh my god! I can feel the wind!" I exclaimed like someone hadn't felt wind in her entire life. I look at Zero. "I now totally understand why you don't wear the uniform properly, Zero."

I never did this in front of Zero, usually I did this when I was patrolling. Then I noticed something weird about him. What's that red-ish pink on his cheek?

Whoa, no way. Zero's blushing?

He probably noticed that I noticed that he was blushing because he mumbled something like 'going patrolling' then poof, he was gone. Well, he didn't technically poof then gone. He jumped down from the rooftop, landing on a lower tree branch then onto the ground.

I was left there, couldn't help thinking = Zero looks cute when he blushes. And then feeling like smacking myself.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

It took me exactly fourteen days, exactly two weeks to realize that I liked him.

Zero, I mean.

The thought suddenly just crept up to my head like two days after the blushing incident. Because that was when somebody pointed out Zero's behavior around me. No, not since the blushing incident. It was kind of since we met.

That somebody was no other than Yori and Yuki. Wait, those are two somebodies… watev.

They discussed this topic between them; I was just a silent observer, sharing the same desk with them while idly writing something.

I don't know how the topic turned to Zero and me, it just did.

Here are some of the main points of the conversation: -

They said that Zero's not as mean to me than he usually would be to other people.

They said that Zero puts up with my crap, as much I piss him off, he never walked away, and he just stayed and kept me company. (Except the blushing incident. Sshh! They don't know about it!)

They said that Zero would be pissed off and annoyed when somebody came on to me or the person confesses that he liked me. Then he would growl and send the poor boy running away. He didn't do that with Yuki.

They pointed out that Zero never really did glare at me, just annoyed looks.

Zero would somehow come to my aid first when we were on duty.

He would nag when I get hurt or somewhat while personally bandaging whichever part hurts while holding his breath so he won't lunge at me because of the blood. (I don't know if that actually works, but so far so good I guess)

Zero would look like he was fighting off a smile whenever I do something stupid or funny.

And last but not least, he never yelled at me.

All of those facts took three days for all of the facts to sink in.

And then I asked myself if I do like him. Which was a big mistake, because since then I couldn't get him out off my mind. I began acting weird around him and then started to avoid him. So exactly two weeks after the blushing incident, I finally accepted the fact that I like him.

And then, shortly after that, I felt like 'like' wasn't enough to describe it. This stupid growing feeling. Suddenly, like a brick, unlike everything that I blocked out, choosing to be ignorant of my own feelings, it dawned to me. Seriously, dawned, because that was when I coincidentally looked at him when it was just breaking dawn and we were heading out early to get to class when I realized: Oh shit, I'm in love with him.

It took me another day to accept this, when I did, I calmed down.

But that doesn't mean that things will go back to normal. I was still avoiding him. Until one day.

I was patrolling, getting bored by the minute. Nothing interesting ever happens around here, I don't know if I should be thankful or not. I was still avoiding him. And being away from Zero was hard. Things tend to get boring and empty. Then I realized that there hasn't been a day without even a brief moment with Zero since he arrived here.

I still remember that day. He was covered in blood and just stood still not saying anything, even when Yuki kindly asked for permission. I didn't do anything. I just stared at him while he blankly stared back. I didn't know what to do.

What do you really say to a person when he watched his family being murdered brutally? By a vampire, not least. I couldn't say that it was going to be all right or smile, because it's not going to be all right, everything is going to be a stranger to him now. New family, new school, new friends and everything that he once knew were gone. And I doubt you smile to a person that their world pretty much crumbled down.

So I said nothing, did nothing, but just sat there beside him quietly. As if waiting for him to do something, _anything_. Hoping that when the time comes, I'll know what to do.

When the time comes, yeah right. I couldn't stand it, I wasn't exactly known as my patience, so I tried making conversations. Key word _tried_. He only responds whenever he gets annoyed or pissed. So that's when it all started, the me annoying him part. I figured it's better that he takes it out on me than Yuki or bottle it all up.

And he did lose control once, yelling at me without holding anything back. He looked so broken afterwards and apologized to me. It was only the two of us. Yuki was asleep in her room. So nobody was there, just him and me. I held him close saying that it's not good to bottle it up. Saying that he could yell at me until he felt better. I was built stronger, Yuki couldn't have handled this. She was much too fragile and much too innocent.

He didn't yell at me, but threatened me to keep that moment of weakness to myself, or else. And so like I promised, I never did tell anyone.

I guess that's when it all started. Even without realizing it, I cared about him deeply.

That went on until now.

I was patrolling, thinking about random stuff. A person shoving me to a wall, completely catching me off guard cut off my thoughts. I let out and 'oomph' and my hands instinctively reached for my silver dagger and aimed it under the person's chin.

I looked up, somewhat relieved to see its just Zero.

I put back the dagger back to its sheath that was tied to my thigh under my skirt.

Then it sunk in. _Zero_.

The relief I felt a second ago was none-existent. I tensed up noticeably. _Keep it cool; keep it cool_ I told myself. Which worked. Not. The grass is somehow very interesting right now. I tried to think about something else to tone down the blush, but failed miserably.

"What do you want?" I demanded, hoping that he would mistake the blush with me seething with anger.

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked up, shocked.

"But you didn't do anything." I said, a little bit confused. Sorry for what?

"Then why are you avoiding me?" my shock was increased by the visible pain in his voice. It was as if he too tried to hide it but like me trying to hide my blush, failed miserably.

"It's nothing." I replied shortly. He didn't believe me, even I didn't.

"Oh, yeah, _nothing_" his tone was getting angrier and more sarcastic. "So this _nothing_ made you avoid me completely, for three whole weeks! And this _nothing_ made you not talking to me completely! So yeah, it's _nothing_."

I know I should have gotten used to him getting angry but it only happened once. He was never this angry with me. Like Yuki and Yori said, he's usually just annoyed, but never ever got angry with me. I feel like I would prefer him to yell than to be this bitter, this angry and this sarcastic.

He wasn't done, so he went on. "Did you know that I've been torturing myself, wondering what I did so wrong that you avoided me for three whole weeks? I wondered every minute of every freaking day why you wouldn't even look at me without quickly looking away. I even asked Yuki if you were acting especially weird around other people and she said no, so I figured it must have something I have done. So now I am relieved that it just _nothing. _Three weeks because of_ nothing_"

I waited, never before have I heard the word 'nothing' like it was the dirtiest word ever existed. While I waited, my mind scrambled for the right words to say. Should I say that I love him when he is this angry. And I don't even know if he loves me back. Should I not tell him at all, so that our friendship won't be ruined? He opened his mouth to continue his sarcastic, angry, bitter remarks but I beat him to it.

Well, more like my hands did. My hand tugged on his tie hard enough to cause him stumble forward to me and I kissed him.

Yeah, kissed him.

He was surprise then he clutched the back of my head to pull me deeper and he kissed back. I forgot about patrolling, forgot that he was angry, forgot that Yuki might be looking for us somewhere. I forgot about everything.

The kiss was totally gravity shifting and mind-blowing.

Then we broke apart. I almost didn't want to but we needed air and we also needed to talk. Yeah, right. _Talk_. E didn't say anything but just stare at each other. I decided to start first.

"So, um, that's kinda, uh, the reason that I uh, kinda avoided you." I stuttered but I guess I went straight to the point.

"What's the reason?" he inquired. His face was expressionless but from his eyes I knew he was enjoying seeing me like this, stammering and blushing and acting totally out of character. But he too was totally acting out of character right now so…

"I think you know," I said, trying to be irritated but that's hard because he's Zero. His lips formed a smirk.

"Will it kill you to say it loud?" he asked, now I didn't doubt the fact he was enjoying this when his smirk got wider. Yeah, he is so acting out his character.

"Fine! You want me to say it? I love you! Okay, happy?" my tone was exasperated.

"I love you too" his smirk turned to a smile, straight from the heart and he leaned down to kiss me but this time it was sweet and tender and full of love but equally mind-blowing.

Hell yeah, he was acting out of character but who the hell cares when they get kissed by Kiryuu Zero?


End file.
